


Горький шоколад

by B_E_S



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Сара и Джесс застряли в лифте.





	Горький шоколад

**Author's Note:**

> Идея этого фанфика появилась очень давно, она периодически напоминала о себе, и вот, наконец, я решила воплотить её в жизнь.

  - Девочки, как вы там? – в который раз спросил Коннор.

  - Лучше всех, - усмехнулась Сара.

  - Да, просто замечательно, - поддержала Джесс.

  Они понимали, что Коннор искренне волнуется, как и другие члены команды.

  - По крайней мере, у вас не выкачивают кислород, - подбадривал молодой человек.

  - Мы это очень ценим, спасибо, - хмыкнула Сара.

  Джесс хихикнула.

  Глупейший казус. В очередной раз обновлённая система защиты ЦИА не то чтобы дала сбой, скорее, самовольно решила подстраховаться и из-за небольшой поломки в зверинце заблокировала все входы-выходы, а заодно лифты Центра. Поломку молниеносно устранили, блокировку отменили, но один лифт застрял намертво. Внутри были Пейдж и Паркер. Казалось бы, ерунда – механически раздвинуть двери, только и всего. Однако в одном из самых секретных объектов страны лифты отнюдь не простые, посему операция затянулась. Затянулась настолько, что уставшие Джесс и Сара уселись на пол, устроившись друг напротив друга.

  Вздохнув, Сара посмотрела время на своём мобильном телефоне.

  - Мы здесь уже почти два часа.

  - Во всяком случае, нам есть чем дышать. – Джесс пыталась мыслить позитивно, но происходящее уже всерьёз напрягало. Очень хотелось пить. – У тебя есть вода?

  - Нет, - грустно цокнула языком Сара. Она бы и сама не отказалась от питья.

  Теперь вздохнула Джесс. Ох, она ведь совершенно забыла… Что ж, воду ничто не заменит, но уж если нет возможности попить, стоит хотя бы подкрепить силы.

  Девушка посмотрела на стопку из нескольких папок у себя под боком. Джесс несла их из технического отдела в аналитический, а по пути прихватила кое-что со своего рабочего места.

  Жестом бывалого фокусника или скорее доброй волшебницы мисс Паркер извлекла непочатую плитку шоколада, дотоле таившуюся меду двумя папками. Раскрыла упаковку и положила между собой и Сарой.

  - Угощайся.

  Сара обрадовалась. Не полноценный обед, конечно, но гораздо лучше, чем ничего. А то ещё немного, и в животе заурчит.

  - Спасибо. – Сара, как и Джесс пятью секундами ранее, отломила полоску из трёх «кубиков» и откусила один.

  - Вообще-то, я не очень люблю горький шоколад, - сказала Джесс, дожевав первый кусочек, - но иногда вспоминаю, что он полезнее молочного или белого, и пытаюсь хоть как-то оздоровить свою любовь к сладкому.

  Невольно она припомнила, как раньше шоколадками её регулярно снабжал Беккер. Но последние два месяца он делал это редко и словно по привычке. Действо, которое было игривым и почти сокровенным, стало просто добродушным и дружеским. Джесс не пыталась убедить себя, что это игра её воображения. Всё действительно изменилось, когда вернулась Сара.

  Истощённая, израненная, но живая. Буквально выскочила на них из очередной аномалии, наткнувшись прямиком на капитана, прошептала: «Беккер…» и потеряла сознание. Уже в больнице рассказала, как ей удалось спастись, как она искала путь в родную эпоху, как сильнее и сильнее отчаивалась, но запрещала себе сдаваться и, в конце концов, победила.

  Сара возвратилась в своё время, к своей семье, а вскоре и на свою работу в Центре. Джесс, прежде не знакомая с Пейдж лично, радовалась не менее искреннее, чем ребята, знавшие Сару и оплакивавшие её «гибель».

  Пейдж и Паркер хорошо поладили, но их отношения из приятельских никак не перерастали в дружеские. На то была причина, правда, неосязаемая.

  Они никогда не говорили об этом, потому что не о чем было говорить. Никто ни с кем не связан. Никто никому ничего не обещал. Никто никому ничего не должен. Нет ни обид, ни обязательств. Есть только симпатия, не успевшая перерасти в нечто большее, пока был шанс – сначала у Беккера и Сары, потом у Беккера и Джесс.

  До возвращения блудного египтолога в ЦИА по умолчанию считали, что капитан и координатор непременно станут парой, всё к тому идёт, это лишь вопрос времени. Но вот «воскресла» Сара, и оказалось, что прежде между ней и Беккером тоже наметилась некая связующая нить, едва заметная, тоненькая, на уровне невысказанных ощущений. Сейчас она крепла. Вместе с тем расположение Беккера к Джесс вроде тоже не уменьшалось.

  Ни один из участников этого недолюбовного треугольника не считал происходящее драмой всей своей жизни. Просто существовала ситуация, которой суждено рано или поздно либо обернуться возникновением пары, либо сойти на нет.

  «Вот бы мне её опыт и умение себя подать», - не без зависти, впрочем, белой, думала Джесс, рассматривая Сару украдкой (ну, насколько можно смотреть украдкой, когда вы вдвоём в «помещении» площадью три квадратных метра).

  «Вот бы мне её молодость», - думала Сара, периодически поглядывая на Джесс.

  Время тянулось издевательски медленно, но успокаивали звуки освободительных работ, непрерывно идущих снаружи. Наконец, что-то лязгнуло, будто крякнуло, грохнуло, бухнуло, и двери лифта разъехались. Сара и Джесс заранее знали, кто сунется в кабину первым. Нет, вовсе не Коннор.

  - Всё в порядке? – Формально вопрос Беккера был адресован обеим, но смотрел капитан на Сару и шагнул тоже к ней. А ведь Джесс сидела ближе к дверям.

  - Да, - Сара моргнула, словно поначалу не поверила в происходящее, затем моргнула снова и уже твёрже повторила: - Да.

  Беккер помог подняться египтологу и координатору, подал им руки практически одновременно, но всё же Саре чуть раньше. Сара улыбнулась капитану. Именно ему, а не маячившим за его спиной коллегам и не факту освобождения как таковому. Это была мимолётная, но очень тёплая, очень личная улыбка. И словно её отблеск в глазах Беккера вспыхнул, мелькнул ласковый огонёк.

  «Что ж, - горьковато ухмыльнулась про себя Джесс, - хорошо, что это закончилось до того, как стало слишком серьёзным для меня. Но молочный шоколад я себе сегодня всё-таки куплю. Большую плитку с изюмом и вафельной крошкой».

 

_Конец_

_(13 – 17 октября 2018 г.)_

 


End file.
